The Spiders Web
by Jojo ker
Summary: The shinigami world is deteriorating. All the once prominent gods of death do now is gamble and tease other shinigami for writing names in their death notes. Momo was one of the shinigami who still wrote names. She was also one of the bored ones...L/oc


**Hello everyone! :D I was looking up and down the Death Note fics and decided that there wasn't enough from a shinigami's point of view. **

**So I was all like, "What do I do now?"**

**So I made this! As you may guess it's an L/oc along with maybe a little one sided Ryuk. **

**I'm trying my best to heed the shinigami rules but I may break a few ^^"**

**But without further adieu here we go!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The shinigami world.

It was slowly and more noticeably fading every day. None of the other shinigami seemed to mind it; due to the fact they lazed about doing nothing to stop it. It disgusted Momo. She was one of the shinigami who actually took pride in writing names in her Death Note.

She was also one of the better looking.

Her features were softer than most of the other shinigami. A creamy voice that could make anyone drop dead. Light orange eyes, creamy pale skin that held more comparison to a humans, slender curvy body, but her other features were more spider-like with her long thin legs and arms. Although her hair was the strangest quality. Most shinigami had dark hair or no hair at all….

But hers was a deep shade of crimson. And so long she bound it –with an actual spider- to keep it out of her face.

She sat perched on a large skull of a deceased shinigami and watched the other shinigami dwindle their lives away, until one day they would share the same fate of the one she sat perched on. Her black claws tapped the bleached skull as she groaned in boredom.

After a lazy glance to the left she saw Ryuk gazing into the human portal.

_What is he doing?_ She couldn't help but wonder.

There was a time when she too had gazed into the portal leading to Earth. Not much really happened down there. Humans would lead their boring lives without a hitch, not even considering if their way of life was wrong. They would rape, murder, rob and eventually rape one another. It was boring and depressing to watch.

So why would he watch it?

She flapped her long dragon like wings until she landed beside him, her bare feet making a soft noise. After craning her head down to his level she asked, "Ryuk what are you doing?" he chuckled slightly, "I dropped my Death Note, and some kid picked it up"

Momo blinked, "you dropped your Notebook? After bugging the old man so you could have another one? Ryuk you're such a klutz!" The older shinigami continued his low chuckle. As if losing his Notebook was _funny_. And not to mention the fact a human had picked it up! That was serious!

"Who said I dropped it on accident?"

After a second of deafening silence the spider holding Momo's hair twitched around. A sign that Momo was confused. After calming her spider she crouched down to see into the human portal with Ryuk. "Why did you drop it?" she whispered, so curious passing shinigami wouldn't hear. "Simple my dear. I was _**bored**__" _Momo had an overwhelming feeling to hit Ryuk so hard that he would drop his other Death Note.

She sighed and leaned on her fist, "I don't understand you"

Ryuk flexed his bat-like wings, "You never will. Why don't you come with me?"

She blinked; _Go to the human world…?_ The thought had never occurred to her. A shinigami among humans? The thought was preposterous. But… it's not like she other things to do. She too extended her dragon wings and along with Ryuk plunged herself into the world of humans.

The trip into the human world was a lot quicker then one would assume.

It was like falling off something high, to the ground. The first thing that hit her was an overwhelming smell of pollution, along with the feel of increased gravity. Although shinigami were immune to such human things didn't mean they couldn't feel them.

Momo scrunched her face as she gazed to the pasty creatures that walked around –and sometimes _through_- her. It was an incredibly awkward feeling to have so many people around her, but not be seen. It was already clear that she didn't like it here.

Ryuk tapped her shoulder, "Momo? C'mon, that's the kid who has my Death Note"

After following the direction he was pointing her eyes came to rest upon a young human, maybe seventeen. He certainly was handsome, but he was still human. After gazing above her head she nodded to Ryuk, "Light Yagami?"

He smirked and drifted after Light Yagami. Momo sighed, she didn't like being ignored. But followed Ryuk none the less. Last thing she wanted was to be left alone in a world full of flesh lings that had no idea a goddess of death was in their presence.

She and Ryuk entered through the Yagami's roof.

While Ryuk waited for Light, Momo busied herself rustling around the room. She was still a young shinigami so her curiosity of the world was still bright and needed to be satisfied. After opening a book and gazing curiously at the contents she found that the words were Japanese.

She and Ryuk were in Japan.

The door opened and startled Momo enough to make her drop the book. Light looked up and blinked, he was sure he heard something. After looking down he found that one of his text books had fallen, strange seeing how he always kept his books tightly packed on the shelf.

He shrugged it off and set his backpack on his desk, completely unaware of the two gods of death looming around him. Momo found it slightly amusing how he was so oblivious.

Light pulled a black notebook out of his back pack. Momo snorted, _a notebook with that power doesn't belong in a human's hands_ she thought. Although when he opened it she was struck speechless, she had never seen so many names written in a single Death Note! She leaned in closer to examine all the names while Light chuckled insanely, apparently proud of his work. She rolled her eyes, _mad as a hatter this one…_

Then Ryuk made his presence known.

"I'm glad you like it…"

Light turned his chair around and let out a shrill cry when his eyes came to rest on the monstrosity that had been looming in the shadows. He fell from his chair after hitting the floor, shuffled back. Now that Light had moved Momo got a better look at al the names he had written down.

Ryuk laughed manically, "Surprised? I am Ryuk, the shinigami who owns that Notebook"

After about three minutes Light pulled himself off the floor and gazed at Ryuk defiantly. "No actually I'm not… I've been expecting you Ryuk" Momo huffed, such disrespect.

Ryuk though found it thoughrly amusing. "Is that so?"

After about ten minutes Momo grew tired of hearing Light brag about how brave he was to use a shinigami notebook. She floated back over to the book she had dropped, and picked it up. Although she didn't like this human she was still respectful of items that didn't belong to her.

Light looked over upon seeing his textbook levitate off his floor. His eyes widened as it placed itself back on his shelf, "Is there another one with you?" he hissed to Ryuk. Momo looked over and blinked, _Oh yeah…he hasn't touched my Notebook so he can't see me…_ She thought gazing down at her own Death Note. Unlike careless Ryuk, hers was held tightly to her thigh by chains.

Ryuk chuckled lowly, "Yes there is another shinigami in here…" apparently he wanted to hold her over him. She smirked, she didn't mind as long as she could watch the human squirm.

Light narrowed his eyes at the god of death whose notebook he possessed. _Why can't I see the other shinigami?_ He growled in his head, although he kept a straight face so not to rely his confusion. But Ryuk already knew…

"You can't see her because you haven't touched her Death Note" he said chuckling like a maniac. Momo smoothed her bangs out of her eyes, although she liked the feeling of the mystery Light was thinking about her, she didn't like how Ryuk was talking about her like she wasn't there.

She reached down and tore a small strip of her Death Note out.

Light's eyes widened as a small piece of paper suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The other shinigami was going to make herself known…

Momo placed the small piece of lethal paper on Light's forehead.

He gazed at the creature that looked much more like an angel than a shinigami with wide eyes. After seeing Ryuk he had though that all shinigami would be repulsive, but this one shattered his perceptions. After being stared at for five minutes Momo narrowed her eyes at him and said,

"It's rude to stare…."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**And that does it for the first chappie of The Spiders Web! :D **

**I hope you guy's liked it because this was extremely fun to write!**

**But to continue this series I want some reviews so I know you guys like it! ^^**


End file.
